Inevitable
by AmyJ10
Summary: He knew it was inevitable, that after months of pretending to be fine something would finally break Olivia Benson. *One Shot*


**I know I'm supposed to be updating Consequences & Faultless (and I am working on both) but I've had this in my head for a little while and tonight it just wouldn't go away. I didn't beta this because I just wanted to get it up here so please forgive any grammer mistakes. Please Review xx  
**  
**Title:** Inevitible

**Description:** He knew it was inevitable, that after months of pretending to be fine something would finally break Olivia Benson.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing *sad face*

She was numb. She felt a hand on her shoulder but couldn't turn to see who it was, she couldn't do anything. Jessica Andrews had been missing for 5 days, Olivia and Elliot had worked flat out trying to find her, to save her. They were both tried and stressed and as usual they picked it out on each other, she couldn't count the times he'd heard the words

"Screw you!" from either her mouth or his. Cragen had threatened them both with disciplinary action and they were near on ready to kill each other when they got the call to say Jessica and the psycho that had her had been spotted.

Throughout the investigation they had discovered that Jessica was an orphan, she'd lost her family in a car crash when she was 6, she was now 11 and living with her aunt. She helped to look after her younger cousins and was a good little girl. She had been walking home from school when she was pulled into the back of an unmarked van. And for three days no one had heard anything, on the fourth day Olivia answered her phone to the sound of crying.

"Benson..." the sobs were those of a young child. "Hello...what's your name sweetheart?" she asked softly,

"Jess...Jessica." the young girl sobbed,

"Jessica Andrews?" she raised her voice to alert her partner who immediately set about tracking the call. "Sweetheart where are you?"

"I don't know," the young girl was terrified. "He left his jacket and...his phone was in the pocket."

"Okay sweetheart, what do you see? Tell me what you see?"

"Trees, there are lots of trees."

"Okay what else? Are you in a house?"

"No, i's a garage."

"Is it big?" as she spoke Elliot rushed around her, trying to discover exactly where she was.

"No...no it's small...it's green...I think we're in woods? Are you going to come and find me?" the young girl sounded so vulnerable, so frightened and so desperate,

"We're going to come and find you Jessica," she looked at Elliot, he shook his head to tell her they hadn't tracked her whereabouts yet.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise we are going to find you, listen to me...can you describe the man who took you?"

"He has brown hair...he has dark skin...he has blue eyes..." Olivia noted down the description,

"Has he told you what his name is?"

"Sir, I have to call him Sir."

"Has Don hurt you Jessica?" she heard the young girl sob, "Sweetheart it's okay, you can tell me, has he hurt you?"

"Yes," the young girls sorrow almost tore Olivia apart. "He touched..." she began to sob uncontrollably,

"Jessica listen to me okay, we're going to find you and we're going to get you home okay? I promise you, do you remember my name?"

"Olivia." The girl choked,

"That's right and I'm going to find you, now listen...Jessica-" she heard the young girl gasp,

"What the hell are you doing?" she heard a man's voice before she heard Jessica screaming and the line go dead.

"We have a rough area," Elliot told her, actually speaking to her rather than shouting at her or grunting at her for the first time in days,

"We got better than that! We just had a witness report of screaming from one of the old boy scout shacks in central park." Fin announced.

Olivia and Elliot rushed for the door closely followed by Fin.

**

With so much ground to cover they had all split up, each taking uniformed officers with them, Elliot ran frantically after hearing a young girl screaming only to find a group of teenagers messing around. He grunted angrily and carried on searching telling the kids to keep an eye out.

**

Olivia had run faster than anyone else and suddenly realised she was on her own. She stopped as she saw the green shack in front of her, the door was wide open and she could see there was no one inside. She stepped behind a tree as she saw a well built man like the one Jessica had described slowly walking around the back of the shack, Jessica had escaped and he was looking for her. She sighed with relief hoping Elliot had found the young girl, she slowly walked out from hiding as she lost sight of the man. She looked up as something moved in the corner of her eye, she turned and there she was. Jessica was hiding behind a large tree, she spotted Olivia.

"Help me!" she screamed, Olivia immediately threw her hand to her mouth trying to tell the little girl to be quiet,

"Ssshhh!" she knew the captor was seconds away but the young girl was so frantic, so desperate to be saved. She was sobbing, her skin was black and blue.

"Please!! Please help me!" she sobbed, Olivia held one hand out trying to get her to go back and hide, the other hand still begging her to be quiet. Her heart stopped as she saw the bastard who had kidnapped her, Olivia reached for her gun but it was too late, he shot first.

She screamed as Jessica dropped to the floor, shot in the back as she was running to safety. She shot and hit the perp, he dropped to the floor.

"No!" she ran to the little girl who was struggling to breathe

"We need a bus..." the sound of Elliot's voice trailed out, when had he got there? She turned to the little girl,

"You're going to be fine sweetheart, you're going to be fine..." tears filled her as as she pulled the little girl closer to her,

"Olivia?" she asked breathlessly, Olivia nodded. "You found me..." she mumbled, Olivia faked a smile.

"I told you I would, I promised didn't I?" Jessica nodded slowly and closed her eyes, "No, no no come on stay with me, Jessica stay with me honey," she begged, Jessica's eyes fluttered and opened,

"I'm scared,"

"I know, I know you're scared but you're going to be fine, you hear me, help is coming and you're going to be okay."

"I don't want to...I don't want to die." She choked, Olivia brushed the stray hair from Jessica's face.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital, and you're going to go home to your family okay? They've missed you so much, they all love you so much." A stray tear slipped down her cheek, she looked down at the little girl who was no longer moving. Her eyes were still open but there was no expression in them, not even fear. "No, no." She gently shook Jessica, "Jessica, come on don't do this. Come on baby, come on." She tried to start CPR,

"Liv," she heard Elliot's voice behind her, she knew what he was going to say, that she was gone, that it was too late, that there was nothing they could do. She ignored him and kept trying to get her back, to get the little girl to safety like she promised she would.

"Help me!" she called to Elliot angrily, he didn't move. After a few minutes she felt a strong pair of hand pull her up off of the ground and away from the little girls lifeless body.

"She's gone Liv!" Elliot shouted as she struggled against him. She pushed him away angrily watching as the EMT's pronounced the time of death, she shook her head and walked away unable to face the cold hard truth. She was dead because of her.

**

Two hours later and she finally got back to the 1-6 after driving in a daze, still numb from the inside out. She slowly walked to the communal showers, she'd always hated them and the thought of Fin, Munch and Elliot all showering together made her feel sick but as she stood covered in the innocent blood of a young girl she'd promised to bring home she didn't care. She didn't even have the strength to take off her clothes. She walked in to the large shower area, grateful it was the designated female time and that no one else was there and turned on the water. She didn't know if it was too cold or too hot but it didn't feel right. She slowly let the tears fall and slid down the wall as the water covered her and the blood began to run towards the drain.

**

He'd been looking for her for two hours. He'd been told she was down here so here he was, he heard the sound of water running and slowly walked towards it. He heard her before her saw her, her sobs echoing through the room. He stopped as he saw her, relieved she was clothed and wondering why he hadn't thought about that before walking in. She was sat under the shower, lent against the wall crying and he couldn't help but walk towards her.

"Liv," he called her name softly, she didn't respond. He walked closer to her, "Come on Liv, this wasn't you're fault." He told her softly, stood above her. She shook her head, unable to respond. He gently leant down next to her, "Listen to me," he shivered as the freezing cold water hit his shoulder. "You did everything you could, and she died knowing that she was safe and that she was loved...because of you."

He reached up and turned the hot water on, scared his partner would freeze to death. She shook her head yet again,

"She was just a little girl..." he voice was so weak, so vulnerable. He sat next to her and the water began to soak him, he gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They sat there for what seems like hours, he held her tightly and told her it wasn't her fault as the water beat down upon them both.

If anyone had seen this, it would've been difficult to explain but he didn't care. She needed him. He knew it was inevitable, that after months of pretending to be fine something would finally break Olivia Benson, so he held her as she sobbed knowing that when she was done she would get up and walk away and begin pretending all over again.


End file.
